What Lies Beneath
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: They had been together for five months and they still had to sneak around. Sure, he had met Jana's parents once and he knew right off the bat they weren't too fond of him.
1. Sneaking In

Disclaimer: I own Jana.

A/N: New story, big surprise! I'm giving this a test run to see how it goes. If you like it, I'll continue. If you don't I'll delete it. For this story, I'm going to try something different and see how it works out. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

"I find it really sad that you have to sneak into the house."

She looked in the general direction of her house and then back to Seth. With a small sigh, she only shrugged her shoulders. She had told him that things were going to be hard for them in the beginning and he had assured her that they would be able to handle it. Here they were five months later and he was still whining about it.

"Don't start this again, Seth." She muttered, getting tired of the subject. "Whenever you're home and we go out, you do this to me. Anytime I go out, I get the third degree from them. I don't need to hear anymore from you."

He glared in the direction of her house, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He inhaled deeply and released a shaky breath. They had been together for five months and they still had to sneak around. Sure, he had met Jana's parents once and he knew right off the bat they weren't too fond of him.

"They need to get over themselves."

"I know they do!" Jana exclaimed. "You think I don't know that, Seth? Every time I even walk towards the front door it's a million and one questions. They want to know where I'm going and who is going to be there. How long am I going to be gone? I swear it never ends with them."

"Jana, you're twenty-three and a grown adult." He sighed. "You could always move out. Nobody is forcing you to live with them."

The brunette released a breath before running a hand through her hair. Biting down on her lower lip, she nodded her head as if she were confirming a thought running through her mind. Turning her eyes back to him, she let out a small sigh, then smiled softly at him. Resting a hand on his knee, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"It's complicated." Jana whispered, breaking the kiss. "I explained to you what the problem was. Until I figure out how to get them to understand that I love you and that I want to be with you we have to sneak around."

"They need to get over the fact that I'm Hispanic, Jana." He whispered against her lips. "It's 2013, people should really be over shit like this. Be it black and white, Hispanic and Serbian, and so on, everyone should be allowed to be with who they love."

"I'm aware of this." She softly laughed. "I'm working on this, babe. As soon as I can get things figured out, I won't have to sneak around with you anymore and we can be together out in the open."

"With your family at least." Seth growled. "I just don't understand why they're like this and why you're practically trapped in the house whenever the time comes around for you to live your life."

"It's what makes my family insane." Jana pulled away from him, resting the back of her head on the window. "My parents are sweet people with the wrong idea on things. Serbia isn't like here where it's so diverse and there's so many cultures that you're exposed to. It's predominantly Serbian. All that's spoken through the streets in Serbian. Because of lack of exposure, they're screwy in terms of interracial dating."

"Still not an excuse, Jana." He sighed. "You told me yourself that they've been here over forty years. They should be used to all the diversity here."

"I've explained it to you, Seth. You should know by now."

"I do know and I do understand!" Seth exclaimed, turning away from her, his eyes focusing on the empty road in front of him. "People are narrow minded, I understand that. It doesn't change for a lot people despite where they are from or what they've been exposed too. At the same time, I don't get why they just can't let it go and let you live your life. I don't understand why you take their shit."

"Because they're my parents and I love them."

"Even if they drive you completely mental?"

"Even if they drive me completely mental." Jana repeated. "I do love you, too. Every moment that I spend with you means a lot to me. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Prove it to me." Seth turned to her. "Show me how much you love me. Tell them about us. If they give you shit for it, then tell them to fuck off and leave you alone. Leave them and come to me. I can take care of you."

Jana could feel herself getting frustrated with him. Deep down inside, she knew he had meant well. She knew that he loved her a lot and that he cared about her. Hearing Seth badmouth her family and contradict himself made her feel a lot worse than she already had. The last thing she ever wanted to do was have to pick between her family and Seth. It felt like they were each tugging on her arms, pulling her towards them and she didn't know which way to go.

"Don't make me do this." Her eyes drifted shut as she fought to keep her tears back. "Please don't make me do this, Seth. Don't be like them and make me choose between one thing and another. I get enough of that shit from my family. I don't need it from you."

"All I'm trying to do is get you to see that there is so much more to the world than you know." He weakly smiled. "I just want you to be with me and see that there's something better than living with your family and selling your soul to them. You're a beautiful girl, Jana, and full of life. I can see it in your eyes and I've heard you say it a thousand times. I know you better than you think and I know you don't want to succumb to their wants."

"I know what I want and don't want, Seth! All I want is for everyone to get along!" Jana exclaimed, opening her eyes and focusing on him. "My parents need to get over it all and move on and you need to get over their feelings towards you and move on."

"Get over it?" The wrestler asked in disbelief. "They don't like me because of my heritage. Your parents met me once and all but spit on me for it. I'm the one that needs to get over it?"

"You all need to get over it!" She cried. "All I want is for everyone I love to stop pulling me in two different directions."

"If they loved you then they would have been happy about us."

Jana checked her watch and then looked at Seth. She leaned over the arm rest between them and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I have to get going before they call me again. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning, babe."

Before she could get out the car, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her from going any further. Connecting his eyes with hers, he pleaded with her to do something, anything, for them to change the pace of their relationship.

"Please, talk to them." Seth begged. "If you can't do it without me, then I'll come by and we can talk to them together. I'm serious about this, Jana. I want to be with you. If having to grovel is what it takes then I'll do it."

"No grovelling necessary, Seth." Jana whispered, running her free hand through his hair. "Once I get a grip on things, we'll move on. I promise."

After placing one more kiss on his lips, he watched as Jana slipped out of the car and softly shut the door behind her. His dark eyes followed her form as she moved towards her house. When she reached the gate, she turned and waved to him, telling Seth should would be fine. Smiling at her, he nodded and watched Jana push the gate open and walk inside. When she disappeared from his line of vision, he turned the car on and made a U-turn and started for home.

* * *

A/N: My continuing this depends entirely on your response. :)


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Jana and Jelena.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I love you all! I'm glad you're enjoying this. This story is going to be a little bit different. The chapters are going to alternate between times. The first chapter was present time and this chapter is the past. It's going to switch off until I say otherwise. I hope you enjoy! Review.

* * *

"You don't have a chance with her." Roman smirked, looking in the brunette's direction. "She's too pretty for you, Lopez."

"Who are you guys looking at?" Dean asked, returning to the table. Setting their drinks on the table, he sat down and followed their gaze. "Who is she?"

"Don't know." Roman shrugged, reaching over and grabbing his beer. "Seth has the hots for her though."

"She's pretty." Dean admitted out loud. "You don't have a chance."

He picked up his beer, tightly gripping it in his hand. "I think I do." Seth said, glaring at his friends. "Just by looking at her I can see something there between us."

"Are you sure it's not you in her pants that you're seeing?" Roman asked after taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure." He said, his eyes on her. "There's something about her that has me drawn to her."

Dean was starting to become less amused by this entire situation. Sure, it was funny for the first ten seconds because they got to poke fun at him. But when Seth got that far away look, the philosophical look on his face, Dean knew he was going to start spouting off some crap about love and romance that his mom had embedded in his head.

"Oh look, there's an empty corner of the room that I can go sulk in." Dean rose to his feet, beer in hand. "I'll see you ladies later."

"Dean, get your ass over here." Roman called after him. "Don't leave me alone with him for this crap."

The more Roman called for him to come back, the quicker Dean walked across the near empty bar. Knowing he wasn't going to come back, Seth turned back to his friend, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're stuck." He laughed.

"Spare me the bull crap I know you're about to spew." He muttered, looking in the brunette's direction. "I don't need to hear all that stuff that your mom planted in your head while you were growing up. Skip it and go talk to her."

"Roman-"

"Go." He interrupted him and nodded in her direction. "Go and talk to her before that tool over there snatches her away from you and then I have to hear about how fate and shit didn't work in your favor."

"I hate you both." Seth muttered, rising to his feet. "Pass the message to Ambrose when he comes back to the table."

Roman nodded and watched as Seth moved across the room to approach the unknown brunette across the way. Knowing this was going to go bad, he turned and gestured for Dean to come back to the table and watch the hilarity ensue.

"It didn't take him long to get through his spiel." Dean said, pulling the chair out and then sitting down.

"He didn't get a chance to start." Roman laughed, looking in their direction. "Someone else was moving in on her, so I sent him on his way."

"Nice going." Dean leaned back into the chair. "What's going on?"

"Turn your head around and look." He moved his eyes away from them. He didn't want to seem creepy just staring at them. "Looks like he's going to strike out."

The closer he got to her, the quicker his heart started to race. What was he thinking approaching her? If he had struck out with her, the last thing he wanted to do was have to slump his shoulders and walk back to his friends, having to deal with them poking fun at his expense.

Before reaching the bar, he stopped to look at them, noticing that they were staring intently them. Just great. Knowing that Roman and Dean were going to watch this all did not put him at ease. Sighing, he nodded his head and then turned back to her. Wiping his free hand against his jeans, he wandered to the bar and placed the empty bottle on the wooden surface.

"I'm not interested." He heard her mutter to the other guy and then saw her turn back to her friend.

Her voice sounded beautiful, but annoyed at the same time. Within those ten seconds, he was suddenly petrified to start a conversation with her. Exhaling a breath, he waved the bartender over and ordered another beer.

"Maybe another time."

He turned to see that the same guy was there and he still wouldn't leave her alone. He didn't like how close this guy was standing to her.

Picking up his fresh beer, he moved over to them and threw his arm around her shoulders. Seth quickly brushed his finger tips against her arm, telling her to keep calm. Smiling, he looked at the blonde douche bag that was standing before him.

"Sorry I took too long, babe." He said, looking at her and then scowled at the other guy. "Everything all right?"

The brunette couldn't have been more confused and thankful for this guy coming when he did. He was just what she needed to get rid of this guy.

"Yeah, baby." The brunette smiled. "He was just leaving."

"You didn't say you had a boyfriend."

"I don't think she had any reason to explain herself to you." Seth piped up, glaring at him. "You can go now."

The blonde scowled at the two of them and then turned on his heel and left them alone. Seth's arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders as he walked to his table. His eyes followed the guy as he sat down with his friends and glared in their general direction. Satisfied that he got the hint, Seth smiled and then turned away from them.

"Thanks for that." She whispered. "He was getting really annoying."

"Anytime." He smiled, dropping his arm down to his side. "I'm Seth."

"Jana." The brunette smiled. "What brings you over here?"

"Jana, you shouldn't be doing this."

Seth turned to the blonde haired girl sitting next to her. The ominous look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Seth. Thinking nothing of it, he greeted her as well and then turned back to the girl named Jana.

"It's fine, Jelena." She said, her eyes never leaving his. "We can trust him."

"No, we can't." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "Him and his friends have been staring you down for the last hour. Then, he was over there." Jelena nodded a few feet away from them. "Keeping an eye on you from there. For all we know they could all be working together."

Seth stared at the other girl, trying to hide his annoyance with her. If there was ever a truer definition of a cock block, then she was definitely it. It was bad enough he had Dean and Roman's input, he didn't need hers to add onto it.

"Is this true?"

He tore his eyes off the blonde and then looked back at Jana. The concern in her brown eyes sent the butterflies flying around his stomach. He could feel his nerves about approaching her returning. Closing and opening his eyes, he licked his lips and then turned back to her.

"It is true that my friends and I were looking at you." He admitted, shooting a glance in Jelena's direction. "It is true that I was down at the end of the bar watching you. I promise you that I wasn't doing it to be creepy or anything. All I was doing was working up my nerve to come over and talk to you. On everything, I swear I don't know who that guy was. There is no ploy going on over here."

"We need to go, Jana." She hopped off the stool and pulled on her wrist. "Let's go."

"I'm flattered." She said, tugging her wrist away from her. "Thank you for doing what you did, I appreciate it."

"But?"

"I'm slightly creeped out that were just staring for so long." Jana awkwardly laughed, then hopped off the stool. "Thanks again."

Letting her go wasn't what he wanted to happen. Placing his drink on the bar, he followed after them and stopped them right at the doorway. He stood in front of them, his dark eyes pleading with her for a chance to talk to each other. The last impression he wanted to leave was one of some lowly bar creeper waiting for his prey to walk in.

"Don't leave like this." Seth weakly smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. "Please, don't. Let me get you a drink and we can just talk."

"I don't know if you heard me, but we have to go." Jelena moved around him and pushed the door open. When she turned her head back, she noticed that Jana was still standing in place, playing with her hands. "You're really going to stand around and give this weirdo a chance?"

"One drink wouldn't hurt." Jana shrugged, peeking around him and making eye contact with her. "Then we'll go."

"No, I'm going to go." Jelena pointed at herself. "If you want you can stay here, but I'm not covering for your ass, Jana."

"Then don't." She said, biting on her lower lip. "I'll find a way home."

"I'll take you home." Seth offered.

"No, you won't. Let's go, Jana."

She looked from her cousin and then back to Seth. Biting on the inside of her cheek, she continued to look at him and then shrugged her shoulders. "You're on your own, Jelena. I'll find a way back. You can leave if you want."

Suddenly his ears were flooded with a language he couldn't quite place. He looked on in interest as Jana started speaking back to the blonde in the same language, her tone seemingly harsher than the blonde's tone. Within a second, she muttered something and then stormed out the door.

"I'm sorry about that, Seth." She apologized. "My cousin is a bit much."

"You're related to that girl?" He teased. "My condolences."

"I believe you said something about a drink." She laughed, starting towards a table. "You can soothe away my family troubles."

"What did you want?"

She quickly told him and then sat down, her eyes never leaving his. Her dark eyes travelled over him. Licking her lips, she found herself getting aroused by him. Taking a deep breath, she mentally tried to calm herself down. He didn't need to see that she had become frazzled by his appearance.

"Where were we?" Seth asked, setting her drink in front of her. Noticing the look on her face, he sat down and tried to wonder what had her smiling. "Okay, what gives?"

"Your hair." Jana smirked. "What's up with it?"

"I buy you a drink and you're insulting my hair."

"No, no, I'm not insulting your hair." Jana laughed, leaning forward. "I just find it a little odd."

"Odd?"

"Your hair is half black and half blonde." She rested her hand underneath her chin and smiled at him. "It's odd in a good way."

"Jana, Jana, you're offending me." He joked. "I think you owe me something."

"Oh?" The brunette wondered, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I don't think I owe you anything." She paused for a moment to take a sip of her drink. Setting the glass down, she looked back at him. "If I do owe you anything, hypothetically speaking that is, what's the price?"

"Go out on a date with me." He smiled, propping an elbow on the back of his chair. "Just one little date."

"Then I'll be rid of you forever?" Jana asked, resting her arms on the table.

"I doubt it." Seth said, now leaning forward.

"Good thing this is all hypothetical." Jana said, her index finger swirling around the rim of her glass. "Otherwise, this would be a pretty heartbreaking situation."

Seth licked his lips and then sat back. A smile glued to his face. "Well, it doesn't have to be pretend."

"How's that?"

"Well, I did run that guy off for you."

"On your own free will."

"Nevertheless, I did it." Seth shook his head. "You owe me."

"There's some fine print." Jana laughed. "I should have said no to you and left with Jelena."

He cringed at the mention of her cousin's name. She was one person he had hoped to never see again.

"Aww, you've only known me a half hour and you already dislike my family." Jana pouted.

Even though he knew she was only teasing, he couldn't help but frown at the statement. Seeing her in mock hurt brought about a discomfort that he didn't want to experience with her again.

"I'm kidding, Seth. I love my cousin, but even I'll admit she can be a little much at times."

"I know." He assured her. "It's just that...never mind, it's stupid."

"Oh now you have to tell me." Jana's face brightened entirely. "You can't leave me like that."

"I was just thinking that sad isn't a good look on you." He admitted. "You're much more beautiful when you smile."

"You, Seth, are a charmer."

Before he could utter another word, he felt someone's hand grab his shoulder. "We're out of here, Seth. Give me a call tomorrow and we'll hang out then."

"Sure thing." He said. "Oh, guys, this is..."

"We'll meet her another day, Seth." Dean interrupted him, trying to fight back his smile. "Enjoy your night."

Jana couldn't help but be curious about them. They all seemed so large and intimidating. She couldn't help but wonder what they all did or who they were.

"Interesting friends." She shrugged, leaning back into her seat. "Kind of intimidating, though."

"They're harmless." Seth waved it off. "The big guy with the black hair is Roman Reigns and the other guy is Dean Ambrose. We all work together."

"Nice." She nodded her head. "What's work for you three?"

"We're all wrestlers."

"That's awesome!" Jana exclaimed. "I used to love watching it when I was a kid."

"Really? You don't think it's stupid of me to do it?"

"Why would it be stupid?" Jana wondered out loud. "If you love doing it and you're happy, then it doesn't matter."

"Laugh it up."

"I'm not going to laugh anything up." She shook her head. "Personally, I think it's cool."

"It hurts and it's a lot of hard work."

"It shows that you have determination, Seth." Jana shrugged. "I like that."

Silence fell between the two of them. They looked around the empty bar and decided it would be good for them to go.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Seth." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm not letting you go home alone." He said, taking her hand in his. "Direct me to your house."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to." Seth insisted. "It's after one and I don't want you out alone."

"You really don't have to, Seth."

"I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let you go alone." He admitted. "Not to mention, I wouldn't feel right knowing you didn't get home safely."

They walked the rest of the way to his car in silence. When they got in and he had the car started, Jana directed him to her house.

"Thanks for everything, Seth."

"Stop thanking me!" He exclaimed. "I'm doing all this because I want to."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I've just never had guys do what you did for me. All they ever want is to get me drunk and take me home."

"I did take you home."

"But you didn't get me drunk."

"That's for next time."

She laughed at his joke and then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Provided there is a next time."

"There will be if you go out on that date with me?"

"You're a determined guy, aren't you?"

"You said yourself it was something you liked." Seth smiled. "What do you say?"

"Can I ask you something before I answer you?"

"Ask me anything."

"What's your last name? I can't go out with you unless I know that."

"Seth Lopez." He extended his hands towards her. "Yours?"

"Jana Nikolic."

"Nikolic?" He asked, butchering every syllable.

"It's Serbian." She smiled.

"That's what you were speaking earlier."

"Yes, sir."

"Pretty hot." He admitted. "What do you say?"

"Yes." She said, then handed him a folded napkin. "Call me when you want to go out."

He held onto the napkin for dear life. "I most definitely will."

"Thanks again, Seth." She smiled, then pressed a kiss to his cheek again. "Good night."

"Good night."

When she disappeared into her house, Seth drove away. The closer he got to his house, the more excited he grew. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

A/N: Corny first meeting is corny.


	3. All I Want

Disclaimer: I only own Jana and the other people whose names are probably difficult for you to read, lol.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story. I love you all! I'm back with a quick update. This chapter is in the present time. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy aren't awake yet?"

She tossed her purse in the backseat and then turned to glare at him. It was too early in the morning for them to continue their argument from the previous night.

"Not now, Seth." Jana snapped as she slid her flats on. "I had a hell of a time hearing their bullshit when I walked through the door last night, I don't need anything more from you this morning."

"If you just told them the truth about us _still_ being together, then you wouldn't have to sneak out to be with me. You wouldn't have to tell them that you have an early shift at work." He said, gearing the car into drive. "You won't because you're afraid of them."

"I don't want to hear it." She repeated, sliding her sunglasses on. "I really don't want to argue about this before you leave for the next week and a half."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, babe." Seth took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "All I want is for us to be together out in the open. Hiding things from your family sucks and it really cuts in between our time together. I want to be able to go out with you and just to cutesy shit."

"Cutesy shit?" The brunette questioned, looking at him over her sunglasses. "What cutesy shit are you talking about?"

"Going to the beach and being able to be that obnoxious PDA couple that people hate. Getting to hold your hand in public and just kissing you whenever I want."

"We do that."

"But you're always paranoid that someone is going to see you and then report back to your parents. How are we supposed to do any of that if you're always afraid? Jana, you're twenty-three, they need to get over the fact that you're a functioning adult and that you have your own life."

"I'm not talking about this right now." She finally said. "I just want us to spend as much anger free time together as we possibly can. Please, Seth, can we do that?"

"Fine." He took his eyes off the road to look at her. "This conversation isn't over."

"It never is." Jana muttered, taking her hand out of his.

A silence fell between them as they each fell into their own thoughts. Seth's thoughts ran rampant as he tried to remind himself that this relationship was worth it. That he really did love her and couldn't see himself without her. He really did feel that. It was just that her not standing up to her family really bugged him and had begun to put a strain on their relationship.

There had to be a way for her to have Seth and her family in her life. No matter how crazy her family drove her, she did love them. They were here family after all. Lately, Seth had been a constant in her life and she had fallen for him harder than imagined. The fact that her family didn't accept him really bothered her and the fact that she had been nothing but criticized angered her deeply. Why was she adept to making others happy, even if she didn't like them? Lying to keep them happy was more than likely a bad idea, one that she regretted deeply. But at the same time, she just wanted everything to be peaceful and be able to have everyone in her life.

"We're here."

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she looked up to see that they were parked in front of Ihop. Reaching into the back seat, Jana grabbed her purse and then got out. She would figure something out eventually.

"Are you all right?" Seth followed after her. "You haven't said a word in a while."

She stood off to the side of the door and waited for him to catch up. When he did she only nodded her head and started to turn inside, only he stopped her before she could walk in.

"Look, I know things are hard for us right now." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing is easy currently and us fighting isn't making things any better. But don't ever think for one second that I love you any less. We'll find a way out of this."

"Stop mentioning it every time we are together." She cried. "I don't think you realize how much it hurts me that I have to keep us hidden and that I have to lie to everyone. It kills me inside everyday and it's makes me feel worse when I can't think of anything or find the right time."

"I only want us to be happy." Seth moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and then wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "There's no need to put off telling them anymore, baby. You don't have to go in alone. I'm here with you."

"I know you are and I love that you're always there for me. You're the only constant thing in my life right now. You're always there for me and I love you so much for being there and for loving me. It's just that with them, there never is a right time. Which means I have to find a time and do it by myself. If I do it alone, then they're inclined to listen to me better."

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"Absolutely not." She said right away. "We wouldn't be here right now if I didn't like you or vice versa."

"Why don't you want me there with you?"

"Because they won't listen if it's the both of us." Jana sighed. "Do you remember how awkward and rough you meeting them was?"

"Maybe, if they weren't uptight, narrow minded assholes, then we wouldn't have that problem."

"Seth."

"You know it's true." Seth pointed towards her. "Don't deny it. I've ever heard you say it a few times yourself."

"At the end of the day, they're still my family." She reminded him. "I promise that I'll tell them soon."

"How soon?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Jana admitted. "All I know is that I'm going to tell them."

"Five months have gone by."

"It might be a few days." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "We just have to be patient."

"Don't wait too long."

* * *

Jana hesitantly entered her house. Softly closing the door behind her, she set her purse and keys on the entryway table. Voices drifting from the living room nearby peaked her curiosity, wondering just what was going on. Upon hearing her name being mentioned, Jana slipped her heels off and held them in her hands, tiptoeing across the small hallway. Pressing her back against the wall, she continued to listen.

She recognized the voices of her parents, but the other three she couldn't quite pinpoint. From the excitement in their voices and the clinking of glasses, she knew there was a small celebration of sorts going on. What was going on?

"What the fuck?" Jana mouthed in his disbelief.

The rush of Serbian filled her ears, suddenly sounding like her ears were filled with fingernails against a chalkboard. Taking a deep breath, she slowly inhaled and then exhaled. Anything to get her heart to start beating normally again. Her parents couldn't be doing this to her.

"Jana!" Her mom exclaimed, walking out into the hall. "I didn't know you were back. How was work?"

"It was fine." She numbly replied, her shoes dropping to the floor. "Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Though her mother's accent was thick, she could still hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her into the living room. "We have great news for you. Dragan and his family came by tonight. He's interested in marrying you and has asked for your hand! We've agreed!"

Jana snatched her hand out of her mother's grip and stood in the center of the living room. Smiling faces beamed in her direction, bringing about a new level of anger. Her blood was boiling and she was doing everything to keep herself together.

"No." Jana shook her head, glaring at everyone around her. "You can't do this to me! Forcing me into this isn't right and you know it."

"It's for your own good, Jana."

"No, Dad, it's not!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "There is no reason for you to be doing this and making me do something I don't want. I don't know what made you think I was going to be up for this, but you're out of your mind for thinking it."

"Jana, don't be so ungrateful." Her mother said, trying to take her hand again. "This is for your own good. You can't be here for the rest of your life, living with us and just working. There's more to life than what you're doing."

"I know that!" The brunette shouted, eyeing the other family sitting on the couch. "I'm doing so much more than you know. Arranging this marriage is not the way to go. You didn't do it for anyone else in the family, so why me?"

"After that last idiot you brought home, I don't trust your judgment. Dating people who aren't where we're from is just wrong." Her father spat glaring at her and then looking towards their guests. "The last boy she bring home was Mexicano with long hair. Just dirty looking. Not a good boy for her."

"I'M NOT DOING THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tilting her head upwards. Leveling her head again, she held back her tears and looked at her family. "I'm still seeing him and I love him. I was trying to find a way to have him and my family in my life. I love you all and just wanted everything to be great for us. With this happening, I see I can't have it both ways."

"Damn right, you can't." Zoran shook his head, his eyes burning with fury. "You guy tell that no good, dirty guy that it's over. That you find someone else and you don't want to be with him anymore. I won't have these types of people in this family."

"Jana, we told you not to do this. That he wasn't good for you and that we didn't like him." Svetlana looked at her daughter. "We are your family and we know what is right. Break this off with him and embrace the life you're going to have with Dragan."

Shaking her head, Jana started backing out of the room. "I can't do this with you guys anymore. I can't hide my relationship with Seth from you or anyone else anymore. I love him and I refuse to lie to him."

"You lied to us."

The family stared on dumbfounded at them. She could sense their frustrations with her rejecting their son for the _Mexicano_ with long hair. Glaring in their direction, she folded her arms across her chest, challenging them to even think about saying something.

"Because you're not understanding." Jana bit back. "I'm not breaking off my relationship with him."

"You do it." Zoran pointed at her. "And you go do it now."

"Not happening."

"Then-"

"I'm leaving tonight." She said, then exited the room.

Jana pounded up the steps and went straight into her room and started packing her things. Within minutes everything was packed and lined up next to her door. Picking up her phone, she sat on the edge of her bed and dialed his number.

"Hey, babe."

The sound of his voice was music to her ears, bringing about the tears she fought so hard to keep hidden downstairs.

"Jana, is everything okay?"

"It will be." The brunette sobbed into the phone. "What city are you in tonight?"

"Cleveland." He responded, concerned. "What is going on over there?"

Sniffling, she ignored his question. "I'll call you when I get all of my flight information. I really need to be with you right now. I can't stay here anymore."

"You're scaring me."

"I'll call you in an hour." Jana went on as if he hadn't said a word. "I love you, Seth."

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHH! THIS STORY HAS A PULSE.


End file.
